Medical devices are used by patients to monitor aspects of their health. Most patients visit their health professionals on a regular basis, particularly when they require health studies to be conducted. Often, under the supervision of a health professional the patient will engage a medical device that will collect readings, and those readings are then interpreted by the health professional.
When engaging the medical device, there is often very little interaction with the health professional. The patient is generally able to engage some medical devices without need for a health professional. However, as the health professional is required to review the results of the monitoring, the patient most often is required to attend a clinic in order to use such medical devices.